


Born To Make History

by Batgirl301



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), yuri on ice
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Love, M/M, Romance, Skating, Smut, VictUuri, VictorxYuuri, Victorxyuri, YurixViktor, Yuurixviktor - Freeform, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9170185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batgirl301/pseuds/Batgirl301
Summary: Figure skater Yuri Katsuki and his coach Victor Nikiforov are preparing for a new season of figure skating. However, there seems to be an undeniable amount of... attraction... that threatens to change the entire dynamic of their relationship. Will Victor be the one to bring Yuri to figure skating glory? Can he do it if there are romantic feelings involved? Will their relationship, and Yuri's carrer, crash and burn, or will they make history?





	1. Yuri's POV

This story takes place right after Victor arrives in Japan. 

\----------------------------------------------

Yuri was so, so tired. He was tired of being a dime-a-dozen skater. He was tired of being a failure. He was tired of working and working just to fall when he was so close to his goal. He was tired of chasing his idols with no real hope of catching up. Yuri was so tired that he decided it was time to retire. So he packed his things, and headed home to his family's resort to help out, lick his wounds, and figure out what to do next. At least, that was his plan. But the very day he made his final decision, his whole plan changed.

 

***  
Yuri's POV  
***

 

I threw open the door to the hot springs, not quite able to accept the pieces of the puzzle that I'd seen so far. A poodle. Russia. The luggage. Could it be my... idol? Could all these pieces add up to what I so desperately wanted to be true? As I batted through a cloud of steam that had risen from the pools, I suddenly came to a stop. My eyes opened impossibly wide as I saw a glistening, wet, very real, very naked  body. A body that all too quickly stood up from the water, opening his arms wide.

"Hello! Do you know me? I'm Victor! I've come from Russia and..." the boy, no, man explained. At least, he tried to. As my eyes took in the sculpted arms, the chiseled chest, the v lines arching down to- I fell to the floor, hard. I couldn't think, I couldn't move. 

"Yuri! Are you alright?" The very naked man asked, rushing to my side and clutching my arm, looking down at me through a curtain of impossibly soft looking silver hair. I so desperately wanted to brush that hair away from his face, to better see those ocean blue eyes that were filled with so much concern. For... me?

"Vi- Victor?" I stuttered out, unable to form coherent words, but the older boy only broke into a beaming smile. 

"Yes Yuri! I am here to be your coach. With me by your side you are sure to win a gold medal!" 

"But Victor-" I started to try to explain, but was distracted as Victor stood up and started to talk. And walk. Because he was still wearing rather... Nothing. Shit. As I continued to try not to pass out, my cheeks began to heat as I fully took in the situation I was in for the first time. Due to my obvious concerns, I didn't quite hear what he said next. 

"Sorry, what?" I stuttered out, cursing the tremor in my voice and trying desperately to maintain eye contact with him and not make contact with anything else. 

Victor lightly scolded me, explaining,"Yuri, I said we need to start training right away. But first..." Victor bent down again, and cupped my cheek in his large hand, tilting my face up to meet an inquisitive gaze. I could almost hear gears turning in the other boy's mind as he thought. But when I finally realized that no, Victor was actually taking me in, searching my face, I blushed deeper than before. I am nothing compared to this man, this legend, and yet-

"I want to know all about you, Yuri. Who are you, Yuri?" Victor whispered, and at that moment I knew this man could not be my coach. How could I possibly focus with my idol right next to me, touching me? It would be impossible. The way he said my name, for Christ's sake, was enough to make me pass out. Not to mention- I realized I'd been silent too long. 

Desperate to break the silence, I blurted out, "Victor, I'm retired." and pulled out of the older boy's grip. I crossed his arms across my chest, distancing myself, taking deep, steadying breaths. Victor looked shocked for a second, but quickly recovered.

"There is no need to be afraid, Yuri. You have at least one good skating season left in you, and I intend to make it your best season yet. I will be your coach. Understand?" Victor said. I wanted to argue, to confess that I was nothing special, that Victor couldn't be my coach, that he couldn't possibly- 

But by the time I had formed words, Victor was wrapping himself in a towel and leaving the room. I was left sitting on the ground next to the pools of water, trying to wipe steam from my glasses and figure out how the hell I'd gotten into this.

***

"Yuri, ask what food our guest would like, please. I'm sure he's starving!" Called my mother, and groaning I forced myself off of the bed. I had spent the last few hours hiding in my room, trying to figure out how to talk to Victor without making myself look like even more of an idiot then I already had. But now, I knew, I had to go face Victor again.

I don't want to do this replayed in my head as I walked down the hall to the room where Victor was staying. Only for tonight, of course. I would tell him no in the morning. It was much too late for him to leave tonight. I stood outside the door, trying to force myself to knock when the door suddenly flew open. It startled me so much that I squeaked, falling onto my backside and looking up in terror, when I realized it was Victor who had opened the door, not some scary monster. Now that I thought about it, maybe a monster would've been less scary. 

"Oh, hello Yuri!" Victor beamed. "I was just coming to find you! I thought we could eat together and get to know one another better tonight." I tried to think of an excuse to avoid going with him but failed, so instead smiled shyly and nodded.

"Great! What do you want to eat? What do you eat here in Japan, anyway? I know in Russia we don't really eat at this time, but I'm hungry from the flight and I think this is when you eat in Japan. Is it? Does your family make the food here too? Or just rent rooms?" Victor rambled out sentence after sentence, almost interrupting himself he was speaking so fast. I was so intimidated by the onslaught of words I couldn't trust myself to respond verbally. Instead, I tried to answer with head shakes quickly enough to appease my idol. As my mind was trying to catch up, I realized Victor had finished speaking a minute too late, so I quickly rushed to ask the question I'd been sent to ask.

"What would you like to eat?" I spat out, realizing too late I sounded much angrier than I'd intended. Victor jumped slightly, smiling sheepishly and rubbing the back of his neck as he answered,

"I really don't know what you eat here in Japan. What's your favorite food, Yuri?" I didn't have to think for a second before I blurted the name of my all-time favorite dish; 

"Pork cutlet bowls!" I answered. Victor smiled, and told me,

"That sounds delicious. Lead the way!" I nodded and hopped up from the floor, walking down the hall ahead of him. He started to turn the wrong way, so without thinking I started to reach back to grab his hand as I usually did with my friends. I caught myself at the last second, snatching my hand back as if I'd been burned just as we brushed fingertips. I scolded myself when I felt lingering tingles of electricity from the touch shoot up my arm. He's only here for today. He's only here for today. I reminded myself. I knew I couldn't let him stay longer. He can't give up his skating career for someone like me.

We arrived downstairs just as my mother was setting a pitcher of orange juice on the table. Victor, not seeing me, crashed into my back as I stopped in front of the table. This, of course, led to me falling onto the table. And landing on the pitcher of orange juice. And smashing the pitcher. Which led to me having cuts all over my stomach, which were then soaked with orange juice. My day keeps getting better and better. 

"Yuri! Are you alright?" My mother gasped, trying to help me up.

"I'm so sorry, Yuri." Whispered Victor into my ear, sending shivers down my spine despite the fact I was quite literally bleeding onto a table. Don't think about the blood. Do not think about blood.

"Yuri, you should be more careful." Scolded my mother, grabbing towels to start cleaning up the mess I made. 

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Katsuki. It was my fault, I wasn't watching where I was going." Victor's voice floated over my shoulder, as he set a hand on my arm. I jerked away reflexively, wincing as that pulled at the tender cuts. 

"Now, Victor, I'm sure he's alright. Would you take him upstairs and help him clean up? He's not so good with blood- bandages are in the bathroom, under the sink. When you boys come down I'll have supper ready for you." My mother directed, taking charge as usual. I started to turn around with my head down, ready to trudge up the stairs as she'd ordered. 

"Yuri, let me help." Begged Victor, and before I could protest he'd swooped me up into his arms and was carrying me easily up the stairs. 

"Victor!" I shouted "I'm fine! I can walk! Put me down!" 

"You must be really hurt, because that's the most you've said to me since I arrived" Victor shot back, and I winced, knowing it was true. As if realizing he'd hurt my feelings, Victor's voice softened, and he added

"Hey, it's not a bad thing to be quiet. You're more of a listener than a talker, there's nothing wrong with that." I was about to respond, but my knight in shining armor knocked my head into the door frame of my room.

"Shit! I'm sorry Yuri, are you okay?" Victor blurted, trying to check my head for injuries.

"I'm fine, seriously. I can take care of myself." I bluntly answered, finally jumping from his arms and attempting to walk with dignity to the bathroom. 

"Yuri, I'm sorry, please let me help." Victor begged, staring at me with the biggest, bluest puppy dog eyes. Fuck, I can't say no to him. 

"Fine. What shall I do?" I asked, trying to maintain my irritated persona. 

"I'll run you a bath. You can clean out those cuts, then we'll wrap them in bandages. Oh, and ointment, that's important too. We don't want those cuts to get infected. Should you wash them with soap? That may hurt. Though it won't hurt more than getting them in the first place. Sorry about that again, by the way. I really should've paid more attention. Yuri?" As he finished his monologue, I realized I had yet to answer any of his questions. It's not my fault the man talks so fast nobody can get a word in edgewise.

"It's fine." I respond, and his face lights up instantly. I find myself a little too happy about being the one to make him smile. 

"Bath. Right." He corrects himself, and turns to the bathtub. He turns on the taps, feeling the water to make sure it's the right temperature before putting in the plug and turning to me. 

"Now you don't like blood...?" He questions, and I find my stomach turn queasy at the mere thought of blood. I still have yet to look at the mess that I'm sure is my shirt.

"I don't exactly... like it." I finally answer, trying to seem brave. He is my idol, after all. I don't want to look like even more of a loser than I've already proven myself to be. Victor nods in understanding, and tucks his hair behind his ear nervously.

"Shall I help you, th-then?" He asks, a uncharacteristic tone of nervousness in his voice. He seemed completely at ease when he was nude in the hot spring, but for some reason he feels uncomfortable with the thought of taking off my shirt. Must be because of how disgusting I am. I should've known better than to think a god like him wouldn't notice all of my flaws.

When Victor realizes I'm not going to answer, he simply walks up to me. His fingers barely brush against my throat as he unbuttons the top button of my shirt. I can feel my face flush, but instead focus on breathing deeply and the sound of water rushing into the tub. It's almost enough to distract me from the feeling of his fingers brushing across my collarbone, my chest, my stomach, my... my fist clenches as he undoes the last button, before pulling away quickly. He gently slides the shirt down my shoulders and off my body, before it falls to the floor. 

"Do you want me to go out now?" He says quietly, breaking the spell he'd placed on me with his gentle touch.

"Yes." You don't have to. "I'll call you when I'm done." I can't look at this blood without passing out. "I'm fine." I answer, mentally censoring what I do say and what I want to. 

"I'll wait in your room then. If you need me, just call. Not that you need me, just if you need help. From me. Or someone else. I can get someone else. Or just me. Yeah, I'll wait out here. Take your bath. I'll be here. Yes. Bye." Victor blurts, before running out of the room and slamming the door behind him.

I take a deep breath, before sliding off the rest of my clothes and slipping into the tub. Victor must've added bubble bath at some point, because the water is full enough of bubbles that I can't see my stomach. I sink into the water, tensing my muscles as the soap stings my skin, but relaxing slightly at the warm, soothing temperature. It's impossible to relax, however, with the fact that THE Victor Nikiforov is in my bedroom. My bedroom. God, what did I get myself into?

\----------------------------------------------


	2. Victor's POV

\---------------------------------------------

Victor was the Grand Prix figure skating champion five years in a row. He knew he could take the title a sixth year, but yet- His goal had always been to surprise the audience, to do the thing they least expected. And now? He wasn't surprising anyone. He had lost all inspiration. But after seeing a video of a promising young skater preforming a routine that he had done, with all the passion Victor felt he'd lost, he knew what he had to do. So he packed a suitcase, bought a plane ticket, and flew to Japan to begin a new chapter of his life. 

***  
Victor's POV  
***

"Hello! Welcome to Yu-topia, natural hot springs inn. How can I he-" The friendly girl at the counter stopped her speech as she looked up and recognized me. Of course, not even in Japan could I get away from my reputation. I flash her a quite fake -but still winning- smile, and explain why I'm here.

 

"Hello, my name is Victor. I'm looking for Yuri Katsuki. Do you know where I could find him?"

The girl's eyes go wide, before she blurts out,

"Yuri? He's not here right now, went for a run... He'll be back soon though! I promise."

"Thanks. Is there something I can do while I wait?" I reply smoothly, showing her that I'm in no rush to get what I want. I know he'll turn up here soon, but I'd rather not sit around waiting for him like a lost puppy until he does. 

"Sure, the hot springs are open right now! Down that hall, first door on the right." She rattles off, clearly trying to please. I start down the hall when she blurts again,

"Oh, I almost forgot to ask. Will you be staying here with us? If so, I can give you your room key now and we'll take your things up to your room for you. If not, I mean, you can still use the hot spring, but-" I cut her off with a wave of my hand, smiling again.

"I'd love a room. Could you arrange that for me, please?" I ask, and she blushes and nods, pulling a key off a chart behind her I hadn't noticed before.

"There you go. Thank you! I'll have someone bring up your things right away." I smile at her again, taking the key and slipping it into my pocket before turning and walking down the hall to the hot spring. I can't wait to soak my tired, jet-lagged muscles in some soothing warm water.

***

Only five minutes after I've sunk my body into the warm, swirling waters, the door to the room flies open with a tremendous crash! I peer through the steam, smiling and walking forward when I see it's the boy I came for. I open my arms wide, as I say the introduction I've been practicing in my head all day. 

"Hello! Do you know me? I'm Victor! I've come from Russia and..." I begin, but I'm cut off when the boy who'd barged into the room suddenly falls to the floor. Rushing to his side, I desperately ask,

"Yuri! Are you alright?" I look down at him, full of concern for his mental and physical well-being. It's not until I see the adorable blush dusting his cheeks that I realize the cause of his concern. I'm such an idiot! I plan this meeting for months, and when I finally do it, I forget that I'm not wearing clothes! I pictured the first time he saw me naked in a much different way. Yuri stutters out my name, sending me out of my thoughts and into a wide smile. This one is completely real, unlike the ones I was giving the receptionist earlier. 

"Yes Yuri! I am here to be your coach. With me by your side you are sure to win a gold medal!" I ramble, mentally scolding myself for skipping the part of the speech where I tell him he's an amazing skater.

 

"But Victor-" He starts, but I spring to my feet, getting back into the rhythm of my speech.

"Yuri, listen to me. I have been running out of inspiration for some time now, so I thought I'd have to be done with skating. I can't skate if I'm not inspired by something. But after I saw that video of you skating online, I was inspired again. I saw so much potential in you that I knew I had to come here and train you. It will take a lot of work, I know. We need to start training right away, but-"

"Sorry, what?" He interrupts me. He must not understand what I mean by training. Or have not been listening, but he seems to have been watching me rather closely. 

I repeat my last sentence, then lean down, caressing his cheek with my hand and tilting his face up to look me in the eyes. I realize he's still in his own world, so take the opportunity to study his face. He has dark, intelligent eyes that are rimmed with thick glasses. His dark hair is messy across his forehead, and his lips are lightly open, dark pink and just barely chapped. It takes all of my willpower not to bend down and- he suddenly blushes darker, seemingly realizing I'm checking him out. I go on with my speech,

"I want to know all about you, Yuri. Who are you, Yuri?" I ask. He stays silent, just looking up into my eyes. I continue to stare at him, watching in fascination as his face shifts from an expression of confusion to one of determination. I can almost literally see a spark in his eyes.

"Victor, I'm retired." He shouts at me, pulling away from me and closing himself off by crossing his arms across his chest. I'm startled by his anger, but decide to at least finish the speech I came here to give. The beautiful boy in front of me has so much potential, I'm desperate to be the one to unlock it. 

"There is no need to be afraid, Yuri. You have at least one good skating season left in you, and I intend to make it your best season yet. I will be your coach. Understand?" I tell him, not waiting for an answer to stand up, walk to the bench, and grab my towel and room key. I wrap the towel around my waist, tucking it tightly, and leave for the changing room. I take my time changing, hoping Yuri will come up to me and accept my offer, but by the time I'm finished he still has yet to appear. Sighing, I head off to find my room and try not to die over the fact that the boy I've been crushing on for the past year just saw me completely naked. 

***

I spent the next couple hours unpacking. I'm planning on staying here for at the very least a few months, so I brought everything from my apartment. And sold my apartment. Maybe that was a little preemptive, but I couldn't afford both to pay rent on my apartment and to rent out a room here, so I went ahead and sold the place. It's not like I loved it or anything, and I'm happy to be where I am.

While on the airplane over here, I purchased something from SkyMall. Okay, maybe many somethings. I can't help myself when it comes to shopping, I have an addiction. Only one thing had arrived so far, though, and it was the canopy princess dog bed for my precious Makkachin, my poodle. What I hadn't realized was that I had to assemble the damn thing myself, but half an hour and many screw ups later I finally had something that resembled a dog bed. With a pink canopy and tiny golden steps going up to the bed, it was adorable. If I do say so myself. 

After both unpacking and assembling a dog bed I was pretty hungry, so I decided to go find Yuri and see if he wanted to get something to eat. I really hoped I didn't scare him off with my earlier speech, I couldn't bear it if he tried to send me away. I don't have anywhere else to go, anyway.

I hopped up off the floor and grabbed my warm-up jacket off the bed, throwing it on and then bounding over to the door. I threw the door open harder than intended, almost slamming it into the wall, but that was the least of my concern when I suddenly heard a squeak then a thud. Looking down at the floor, I saw an adorably flushed Yuri blinking dazedly up at me. 

"Oh, hello Yuri!" I exclaimed, smiling down at the flustered boy. I explained that I wanted to eat and was excited at the idea of getting to know him better. He didn't respond, instead nodding. This made me so nervous I fell back into my habit of rambling to fill the silence. I tend to do that when I'm feeling unsure or uncomfortable. 

"Great! What do you want to eat? What do you eat here in Japan, anyway? I know in Russia we don't really eat at this time, but I'm hungry from the flight and I think this is when you eat in Japan. Is it? Does your family make the food here too? Or just rent rooms?" I blurted, mentally cursing the words that tumbled past my lips before I had a chance to even think. 

"What would you like to eat?" Yuri yelled, interrupting my word vomit. I started at his harsh tone, hurt that he didn't even pretend to listen to me. Desperate to keep the conversation going before he could shut me out or leave again, I responded,

"I really don't know what you eat here in Japan. What's your favorite food, Yuri?" I barely had time to finish my question before he gushed,

"Pork cutlet bowls!" The dreamy look on his face made me break out into a full-out smile, and all I wanted to do was to ruffle his hair and promise him anything he wanted just to keep that expression on his face. Instead, I told him to lead the way, and he did. As we were heading down the hall, I caught a glimpse of what looked like his room through another door. Without thinking, I turned toward it, catching a glimpse of a poster of...? Some silver-hair skater. I didn't get a good look, as something far more important happened at that moment. Yuri reached behind him, and without looking at me felt for my hand. I gasped in a deep breath as his fingers brushed mine, aching to intertwine our fingers but knowing I should let him set the pace. To my surprise, however, he whipped his hand away from mine as if I burned him, shoving his hand into his pocket and glaring at me. 

My heart instantly sunk. As I followed him down the stairs, I tried to figure out what I had done wrong. He had reached for me hadn't he? I didn't think I had done anything, but maybe he just doesn't return my feeli-

All of a sudden, my front collided with Yuri's back. I could barely hold back a groan as various... parts... of me were pressed up against Yuri's frame. All of those thoughts, however, flew out the window when I heard Yuri make sounds of pain. 

"Yuri! Are you alright?" A woman who looked very similar to Yuri asked, helping him up off the table. I gasped in horror when I saw what I'd done to the beautiful boy's stomach. There were cuts all across it, some of them starting to bleed. His shirt was ruined. I can't believe I did that to him. Wanting him to know how terrible I feel, I apologize, but my voice comes out in a feeble whisper instead of my usual confident tone. 

"Yuri, you should be more careful." Scolds the woman, I'm assuming his mother. She grabs some towels and a broom, mopping up the liquid and calling for someone to help sweep. Yuri looks down at the floor, not making eye contact and folding in on himself, trying to look smaller than he actually is. He looks as if he's about to cry. I can't let him take the blame for my idiocy. 

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Katsuki. It was my fault, I wasn't watching where I was going." I explain, trying to use my most charming smile, and without realizing it I set my hand on Yuri's arm. He flinches away instantly, making me feel even worse. Will he ever trust me again? How can I be his coach if he reacts so violently to my touch?

Yuri's mother seems sufficiently charmed, and asks me to clean Yuri up. She explains what to do and where the bandages are. When she finishes, Yuri turns to start up the stairs, looking like a kicked puppy. I'm desperate to make it up to him. 

"Yuri, let me help." I mean to beg, but it's more of a command. I bend down, settling one arm under his knees and the other behind his back, picking him up bridal style. I'm determined to help him to his room, and not let him get hurt even more than he already has. 

Yuri protests this, however, whining, "Victor! I'm fine! I can walk! Put me down!"

Fed up with his complaints, I reply "You must be really hurt, because that's the most you've said to me since I arrived," and he instantly folds in on himself more, breaking eye contact again. I rush to reassure him, explaining, "Hey, it's not a bad thing to be quiet. You're more of a listener than a talker, there's nothing wrong with that." I look deep into his eyes as I explain that there's nothing wrong with him, but I probably should have paid more attention to where I'm going as I whack his poor head into the side of the door.

"Shit! I'm sorry Yuri, are you okay?" I ask, trying in vain to see if I caused any damage to his head. 

"I'm fine, seriously. I can take care of myself." Yuri pouts, wriggling from my arms and marching as best he can toward the bathroom. Selfishly, I can't let him stay mad at me, so I beg him to let me help, trying to look as innocent as possible. 

I'm victorious when he finally replies, "Fine. What shall I do?" 

I rush to explain, but end up rambling again, "I'll run you a bath. You can clean out those cuts, then we'll wrap them in bandages. Oh, and ointment, that's important too. We don't want those cuts to get infected. Should you wash them with soap? That may hurt. Though it won't hurt more than getting them in the first place. Sorry about that again, by the way. I really should've paid more attention. Yuri?" I ask, as he hasn't answered any of my questions and instead spent the whole time I was talking staring into space.

"It's fine." He answers, and I'm so relieved I almost hug him. I don't know what'd I'd do if he was mad at me. I stand smiling, looking down at him for a moment too long, as he gives me a weird look. I blurt, 

"Bath. Right." And walk to the bathtub. I turn on the taps and spend longer than I need to making sure the water is the perfect temperature. I don't want to let Yuri down again. 

When I turn back around, Yuri still hasn't moved from the spot, instead watching me run his bath. I wonder why he hasn't undressed yet, but then remember what his mother said about his 'thing' with blood. I ask him about it, and he answers,

"I don't exactly... like it." I can tell from his tone of voice that that's an understatement, so I know I need to help him. That, however, would involve undressing him. Yuri. Taking of his clothes. Me. Taking off Yuri's clothes. I swallow hard, trying desperately to keep the blood rushing through my body from heading too far south.

"Shall I help you, th-then?" I finally stutter, barely able to form the words without imagining a dozen images of just how I could help him out of his clothes and into my bed- I catch myself quickly, digging my nails into my thighs. He still hasn't answered. I take that to mean I should help him, so I cross the space separating us until I'm right in from of him. 

I bring my hands to the top button of his shirt, trying to keep from trembling. As my fingers brush his bare skin, I feel sparks of heat shoot throughout my body. His eyes flutter closed at the touch, his long, dark eyelashes curving onto his cheeks making him look more like an angel then he already does. I force myself to move faster than I want to, I know that if I stop to savor the moment I will definitely end up kissing him. 

I can't help myself from brushing more of his skin than I have to, though, as I move down the buttons. As I'm undoing the last button, I suddenly realize exactly what part of his body my fingers are currently hovering over. Fuck. There's no way I can stop my body's reaction now. I work even more quickly now, desperate for him not to notice what he's doing to me just by standing there. I slide the shirt back off his body, allowing it to fall to the floor and expose his chest fully.

Yuri is beautiful. Even with several red gashes running across his stomach, his muscle definition is gorgeous. The curves and lines of his body are- God I need to get out of here. 

"Do you want me to go out now?" I ask, trying not to startle him as he still has his eyes closed.

 

"Yes. I'll call you when I'm done. I'm fine." He says bluntly, and I realize that the feelings I'd felt when undressing him were totally one sided. Desperate to cover the fact that I had taken his disgust for blood as enjoying my touch, I blurt far too many words at once, saying,

"I'll wait in your room then. If you need me, just call. Not that you need me, just if you need help. From me. Or someone else. I can get someone else. Or just me. Yeah, I'll wait out here. Take your bath. I'll be here. Yes. Bye." I want to kick myself. 'Yes, bye?' What kind of idiot am I? I leave the room, hearing the water slosh as Yuri enters the tub. God, he must be naked now. 

I go to sit on the bed, but get distracted by the posters lining the walls. Now that I get a closer look, they are of... me? Most of them are older, from back when my hair went to my waist. But they are undeniably posters of me in various costumes, routines, and poses. My face heats up as I realize that Yuri must have been following my career for a very long time.

I hear a groan from the bathroom, and I'm instantly worried.

"Yuri? Are you alright?" I ask, and I hear a sigh.

"I'm fine" he answers, not particularly convincingly. 

"Are you sure?" I ask, wanting to help but not wanting to intrude. I can't scare him away this early.

"Victor. I said I'd call you when I'm done." He reminds me, so I sit on the bed, impatiently tapping my feet against the floor. Why is he taking so long? I've been sitting out here for forever.

I lay back onto his bed, placing my arms behind my head and crossing my legs. But holy frick, is that a poster of me on his ceiling? Maybe I have a chance with him after all...

\---------------------------------------------


	3. Victor's POV

\----------------------------------------------

 

I feel like I've been laying on Yuri's bed forever. He said he'd call me when he's done, so I don't want to pressure him, but I'm honestly worried he died or something. I tap my fingers against my leg impatiently, counting the seconds.

 

"Victor!" Yuri calls from the other room, and I jump to my feel instantly. 

"Yes Yuri? Do you need me?" I ask, instantly wishing I had said 'something' instead of 'me'.

"I kinda... need a towel?" He mumbles, and I can picture that blush creeping up his cheeks. I call back,

"Sure, I'll get one for you!" and run out of the room. As soon as I'm through the door, however, I realize I don't exactly know where the towels are.

"Um... Yuri?" I ask sheepishly, not wanting to embarrass myself in front of him but having to if I want any hope of actually bringing him what he wanted.

"Yes?" He calls, sounding mildly impatient. Crap. 

"I just don't know where the towels are?" I mumble, saying it as more of a question then I meant to. I've been here one day and I'm already a mess. How can one boy do this to me?

"Turn right out my door and there's a closet across the hall on the left." He replies, and I'm dashing out of the room again. I open the closet and see piles upon piles of linens. There are sheets and pillowcases on one shelf, washcloths, and... towels! There we are! I'm about to pick up one of many identical white towels, when I notice a pink one shoved in a far back corner. I pull it out, and see that it's covered in little flowers. I'm about to put it back when I see on the tag is written 'Yuri'. Is this his towel? No time to debate, I grab the pink towel and dash back to Yuri's room.

"I've got it!" I shout, slightly breathless from the run. I need to get into better shape if I intend to skate at all this year.

A damp hand shoots out from the bathroom, the gap between the door and wall only large enough for his arm to fit out. I place the towel into his hand, and he pulls it back into the bathroom immediately. 

After a few seconds, I hear him call out,

"You can come in now... if you want..." I pull open the door immediately, and almost pass out from what I find inside. 

Yuri is sitting on the edge of the bathtub, his glasses off and his wet hair pushed back out of his face. His eyes are lightly closed, and a dusting of a blush graces his cheeks. This all is in addition to the fact that his entire body is glistening from the bathwater, and the towel I'd chosen was a little bit... smaller... than I'd really intended. 

He'd wrapped the towel around his waist, but it didn't even come down to his knees. I could fairly obviously see a little bit of a bulge underneath, but quickly looked away when I realized what looking at that area on him would do to 'that area' on me. 

"Victor...?" He asked, tilting his head to the side and running a hand through his damp hair while looking at me confusedly. How badly I wanted to run my hands through his hair.

"Yes Yuri?" I responded, not understanding why he'd called my name.

"What shall I do now?" He asked, and gestured toward his stomach. I felt horrible when I remembered he was injured, it was my fault, and here I was wasting time and checking him out when I should be helping him.

I go over to the cupboard under the sink and pull out a first aid kit. I find a tube of 'antibiotic ointment', some large 'adhesive bandages' and some pain pills. I fill up a glass of water and hand that and the pills to Yuri. He takes them, and I set the cup back on the counter.

Then, I kneel down in front of him, scooting forward until I can reach his chest. I don't quite notice how intimate the position is until I feel my chest press against his... his... fuck. Yuri lets out a quiet gasp, and I'm about to ask if I hurt him until I see his eyes are tightly pressed closed, he's biting his lip, and is bright pink. 

I force myself to stay focused on my task, applying some of the ointment to my index finger and gently sliding it across Yuri's cuts. I feel him trembling under my touch. I hate that I'm the one causing him pain, but I don't want the cuts to get infected.

Once I've finished my task, I pull out the bandages. I peel the wrappers off each one, covering his stomach in a criss-cross of bandages until every cut is covered. Even as I work, my body is keenly aware of the fact that I'm two inches from being pressed up against him, that my upper arms are resting on his thighs as I work, that I'm feeling his smooth, soft skin under my fingers. That he's really here, in front of me, trusting me.

I finish all too soon, and pull back. His eyes flutter open at the movement, and his eyes are dark, probably from the pain. He's breathing hard, too, I notice. I never want to hurt him again.

I turn quickly and leave the room, going over to what I'm assuming is his dresser and opening random drawers. I find a white, short-sleeved t-shirt, a pair of running pants, and after some searching, a pair of black boxer-briefs. Don't think about him in them. Please don't think about how his body would-

"Victor?" Yuri asks, sounding confused. I realize that I'd left the room without a word, and he probably didn't know where I'd gone. 

"I'm just out here, Yuri. I was grabbing you some clothes. I didn't want you to have to walk too much with those cuts, you don't want to make them worse. Are these okay?" I ask as I walk back into the bathroom.

Yuri stands when I enter, taking the clothing from me. As he stands, his towel falls lower on his hips, revealing a V line that I want to kiss the length of- 

I have to stop imagining these things. I realize Yuri is just staring at me, and I know I should've left the room a minute ago. Still, I take one last look at him before I turn to go. He's perfect. Completely and totally physically perfect, and all I want is to wrap my arms around him and whisper that into his ears a thousand times.

Instead, I leave the room so he can put his clothes back on.

***

"Victor! Are you sure you don't want more?" Mrs. Katsuki asks me, holding up a serving platter with more rice and meats on it. I'm so full, I don't think I can ever eat again, but she keeps offering me more delicious food.

"No thank you, Mrs. Katsuki. If I eat any more I don't think I'll be able to move, let alone skate. Everything was so delicious, though, thank you. You are an amazing cook." I reply, shooting her a half-genuine smile. The food was delicious, but Yuri has only said five words to me the entire meal. Is he angry about him getting hurt? I'd apologized, but maybe that wasn't enough.

"Yuri! Eat your food! It's your favorite." Mrs. Katsuki demands, and Yuri obediently places another bite into his mouth. He doesn't move to eat any more, though, until she glares at him. 

"So, Mrs. Katsuki," I interrupt the silent glare-fest, "I want Yuri and I to get started training as soon as possible. Is there an ice rink near here we could go to?"

She beams at me, apparently forgetting how irritated at her son she is. 

"Of course! Yuri can show you where it is once you finish eating. Right, Yuri?" she explains.

Yuri looks down at the table and nods his head, not answering verbally. Is he still that upset? He shoves a last bite of food into his mouth and stands up from the table, gesturing for me to follow him. As soon as we get out of the room I grab his wrist, spinning him around to face me.

"Are you mad at me, Yuri? I'm sorry if I did something wrong. You getting hurt was a total accident- I'd never hurt you on purpose- but I'm very sorry it happened. I wish I could-" I start to rant, but Yuri hold up and hand and I promptly stop talking.

"I'm fine, Victor. Just tired." He answers. I don't quite believe him, but if that's what he wants me to believe then I will.

"We don't have to go to the rink tonight, if you don't want to. We could just go back upstairs and talk for a while..." I offer. Yuri seems to think about this for a moment, before shaking his head. 

 

"The rink isn't far. It's that way" He points, and I start walking in that direction. He lags a couple steps behind me, so without thinking I link my arm thorough his. His cheeks immediately darken into a blush, but surprisingly he doesn't pull away.

***

We've been at the rink for almost an hour now, just skating around and stretching. Yuri's injuries don't seem to be causing him too much pain to skate, which is a good thing. He seems much happier now that we're on the ice, smiling a bit even. Suddenly, though, he stops smiling and skates over to me. 

"Victor?" He asks, and I can immediately hear the seriousness in his tone.

"Yes, Yuri?" I answer, and I can see him struggling to make the words come out. After a few seconds, he blurts,

"Youcan'tbemycoachanymore." 

"What?" I ask, not understanding him at all.

"You can't be my coach anymore" He whispers, looking down at his skates. I place my fingers under his chin, tilting his face up so he meets my eyes.

"And why can't I?" I ask defiantly, stepping closer to him.

"Be-because you c-can't give up you entire career for me." He mumbles, looking back down at the ground. 

I grab his wrist, pulling him closer to me. I place my hands on his shoulders, looking down at his face, and tell him seriously,

"My career was over already. I didn't have any inspiration. I couldn't surprise the audience. But you, Yuri- you still can. I want to be the one to make that happen. I will be your coach. Alright? I know you can win this." I explain, and he nods, still looking at the ground. When he finally does look up at me, he has a half-smile on his face and a look of determination in his eyes.

"I'll do it, Victor. I'll work hard. I will make you proud!" He shouts, and I beam down at him. He doesn't know it yet, but he doesn't have to work to make me proud. He already does.

\---------------------------------------------

-


	4. Yuri's POV

\----------------------------------------------

Victor's waiting for me in my room, but the bathwater I'm currently sitting in feels so very nice and soothing. Not to mention that I still have to tell him he can't be my coach. I never dreamed that I would have to tell Victor Nikiforov 'no' about something.

I can't let him give up his career, though. Not for me. He's a legend, a record breaker, and what am I? A crybaby who placed last in the Grand Prix Finals. 

I go to pull my knees up to my chest to rest my chin on them, a pose I often do when thinking, but I misjudge how slippery my body is from the bubble bath and end up smacking myself in the nose with one of my knees. Damn it, that hurt. My eyes begin to water as I lightly rub my nose, trying to ease the pain.

"Yuri? Are you alright?" I hear from my room, and realize I must have groaned out loud.

"I'm fine" I shout back, not wanting to explain what happened to him. 

"Are you sure?" He presses, obviously thinking it was something important and not just me being a clumsy idiot. 

"Victor. I said I'd call you when I'm done." I counter, but soon realize I have been soaking in the bath for quite a long time. I decide to stay in for just a few more minutes, leaning back into the water and letting my eyes flutter closed. But as soon as I close my eyes, all I can think about is the feeling of Victor undressing me. 

I nearly laugh out loud at the thought that Victor really had undressed me. If 12-year-old me had known that one day would I not only meet Victor, but be undressed by him? I would've passed out. I nearly did today, anyway. The feeling of his skin brushing lightly against mine, how gently he touched me- I wish I could say I didn't want him to do it again.

I realize that staying in the tub longer won't relax me, it'll just lead to me imagining more situations where Victor could be touching me. I call Victor's name, and hear a sound that vaguely resembles an elephant trying to jump rope. 

"Yes Yuri? Do you need me?" He shouts, and I find myself blushing at how eager he is to help me. However, I then realize I didn't think through what I was going to say to him. I'm about to tell him to come in, when I realize I'm still rather naked and didn't think to grab a towel. 

"I kinda... need a towel?" I tell him, sounding way more timid than I actually meant to. I'm about to tell him where to find them, when he yells,

"Sure, I'll get one for you!" and runs out of my room. After a whole six seconds, I hear him shuffle back in, and say,

"Um... Yuri?" Trying not to laugh, I fake annoyed, answering,

"Yes?" 

"I just don't know where the towels are?" He says as a question. Darn it, I must have sounded more annoyed than I really meant to. I answer softly, telling where he can find the towels. I hardly have the last word out of my mouth before he's running off again. 

I stand up out of the tub, squeezing as much water out of my hair as I can and standing on the bath mat dripping. I have to wait just long enough to get cold, but then I hear the sound of running footsteps coming back toward me.

"I've got it!" He yells, and I open the door just a crack. I squeeze my hand through, wanting the towel but really not wanting him to see me naked. He places the towel in my hand, and I pull it back through. "Shit" I whisper under my breath when I see it's the hand-me-down towel from my sister that she gave me as a birthday present when I was five. It'll be barely big enough to cover my- 

I swallow hard. 

Wrapping the towel around my waist, I sit on the edge of the tub. I call and tell him that he can come in if he wants, but before I can even finish he's already walking in. Someone doesn't have much patience today. 

Victor walks in confidently, but freezes when he sees me. His cheeks get bright red, but he bites his lip as his eyes scan up and down my body. 

"Victor...?" I ask, confused as to why he was just standing there looking at me. Did I have bubble bath on my face or something?

"Yes Yuri?" He answers. 

"What shall I do now?" I ask, looking down at my wounded stomach for the first time. It really doesn't look as bad as I thought it would. The bath washed away any blood, and there are only five or six scratches across my body. Of those, the biggest is about five centimeters with the rest being closer to two or three. 

When I look back up Victor is pulling things out of the first aid kit. He hands me a cup of water and some pills, which I take without asking what they are. For some reason, I trust Victor's first aid knowledge enough not to question what he tells me to do. 

He sets my cup back on the counter, before kneeling in front of me. I'm about to ask what he's doing, but he slides forward, pressing his chest against my cock for a second before sitting back. I gasp at the feeling, squeezing my eyes shut and forcing all of my willpower into not getting hard. I'm nearly succeeding, but then I feel Victor's finger just barely touching my stomach, sweeping across my skin gently. 

I'm physically trembling from the pleasure his just touching my stomach is giving me. With every movement, I have to work harder to keep my mind from wandering to some R-rated versions of this scenario. 

He stops touching me for a minute, so I allow my eyes to flutter open for a moment. He's focusing on something on the floor, but the sight of Victor on his knees between my legs almost makes me pass out into the empty bathtub behind me. 

He finishes whatever he was doing on the floor, and turns toward me again. He smooths a large bandage across the biggest cut, and then grabs a smaller one and sets to work on another cut. 

I allow my eyes to close again, and try (and fail) to stop imagining this same positioning with him in less clothes. I can feel a stirring underneath my towel, but then feel Victor pull away from me. My eyes shoot open, wondering if my reaction is the reason, but then see he's finished his work on my stomach.

I try to control my breathing, knowing it's probably obvious what I was thinking of, with how red I must be  and how obvious the lust on my face probably is. 

It appears I was too obvious, because he practically runs out of the room. I feel terrible, imagining things he would never in a million years agree to just for my own pleasure.

"Victor?" I tentatively call, worried he'll be angry with me. 

"I'm just out here, Yuri. I was grabbing you some clothes. I didn't want you to have to walk too much with those cuts, you don't want to make them worse. Are these okay?" He answers, and I realize while I was worrying about myself, Victor was yet again thinking of me. 

I stand to take the clothes, smiling and thanking him. Anything to make this less awkward. Victor, however, doesn't respond, instead just staring at me. What is up with him and staring at me? I know there's a lot of bandages, but the cuts really aren't that bad. 

Without a word, he leaves the room and closes the door behind him. I guess I somehow managed to mess things up without even saying anything. Way to go, Yuri. 

***

"Victor! Are you sure you don't want more?" My mother asks. She has offered Victor more food at least three times now, and he hasn't declined once. I, on the other hand, feel so guilty I can hardly eat. Not only is Victor already mad at me, but I still have to tell him he can't be my coach.

My mom and Victor kept up a light conversation the entire meal, and right now is no different. They keep talking, so I tune them out and flip grains of rice back and forth with my chopsticks.

"Yuri! Eat your food! It's your favorite." My mother scolds, and I jump slightly, before placing a bite in my mouth. I don't really want to, but nothing is worth protesting with my mother. She always wants me to do what's 'best for me'.

"Of course! Yuri can show you where it is once you finish eating. Right, Yuri?" My mother says, and I realize I'd missed Victor saying something. I shove a bite in my mouth before I get up, to give me time to figure out what I'm supposed to show Victor. I gesture for him to follow me, but as soon as we're out of sight of my mother he whirls me around and steps closer to me. 

"Are you mad at me, Yuri? I'm sorry if I did something wrong. You getting hurt was a total accident- I'd never hurt you on purpose- but I'm very sorry it happened. I wish I could-" He rambles, but I cut him off. He think's I'm mad at him? I thought he was mad at me!

"I'm fine, Victor. Just tired." I explain, trying to come up with a better explanation for my silence than 'I wasn't talking to you because I was embarrassed that you might have noticed that you kneeling between my legs turned me on'

"We don't have to go to the rink tonight, if you don't want to. We could just go back upstairs and talk for a while..." He says, and I realize I am supposed to be showing him where the ice skating rink is. I would actually love to go skating with him at least once, before I tell him he can't be my coach. 

 

I point out that the rink isn't far, and which way it is, and he starts marching along confidently in that direction. Is there anything Victor isn't confident about? I trail behind him, but after only a moment he is reaching back, linking his right arm around my left, and settling his hand on top of mine. I know I should, but I can't force myself to pull away. If I only get to be with him tonight, I should make the most of it that I can. 

Even though I'm looking straight ahead, I can feel him staring at my face. I know there is a blush working its way across my cheeks, but I just keep walking forward, knowing there's nothing I can do to stop it. 

***

After getting our skates on and doing a few laps, Victor has me do some stretches to check my flexibility. He seems fairly pleased, but that could be an act for all I know.

I'm having a great time at the rink. I never imagined myself on the ice with Victor, just skating and playing around. After about an hour, though, I remember what I promised myself I'd tell him. 

"Victor?" I call, skating over until I'm standing a few feet away from him.

"Yes, Yuri?" He beams, smiling down at me, before frowning at my expression. I take a deep breath, then say all at once, 

"Youcan'tbemycoachanymore."

"What?" He asks, and it's all I can do to keep from crying as I repeat my words,

"You can't be my coach anymore." I look at the ground, not wanting to see his face as he processes what I said. To my surprise, he places his fingers under my chin, tilting my head up to meet his gaze.

"And why can't I?" He asks, surprising me. I expected him to agree with me, not argue. 

"Be-because you c-can't give up you entire career for me." I stutter out, unable to really put my heart behind the words. I know I'm doing the right thing, but why is it so hard?

He wraps his fingers around my wrist, pulling me across the ice and closer to him, so close our chests are almost touching. He sets his hands on my shoulders, and speaks quietly, telling me that his career was already over and that he thinks I can be a successful skater with his help. I look at my skates, and see an image I'd longed for over many years. My skates, standing on the ice right next to Victor's. At that moment, I make my decision. 

"I'll do it, Victor. I'll work hard. I will make you proud!" I proclaim, looking up at his face with determination. I know I've got a long way to go, but I hope that by the end of the season Victor will be sure that deciding to be my coach was a decision to be proud of. 

\---------------------------------------------


	5. Yuri's POV

"Yuuuuri!" I hear in my ear, and I close my eyes tighter. I don't want to wake up, my bed is so nice and cozy and comfy. I want my mother to come back in just five minutes, just five more...

"Yuri! Time to get up!" I hear again, and I reach up to push her away. I need more sleep... but my fingers don't push against my mother's flowered apron. Definitely not. Instead, I feel what is at least a six pack. As my fingers lose their fight against gravity, I realize it's probably more of an eight pack.

Wait a minute... my mother doesn't have an eight pack. So who's waking me up?

I blink rapidly, my eyes trying to adjust to the light streaming in through the window as I look up at the shape above me. It's...

"Victor!" I shout, scrambling backward on the bed. Holy frick! Not only is Victor standing above my bed, but he's shirtless. As much as I wouldn't mind waking up to that sight normally, I had just realized that I am also shirtless. Stupid hot weather!

I scramble farther under the covers, wrapping my arms around my body and squirming down until only my eyes and peeking out at him.

"Yuri! Good morning!" He beams, apparently missing completely how mortified I am at him waking me up like that. 

"Wh-why are you in my room?" I ask, glancing around for some sort of reason for him to be in my room at- I glance at the clock- FOUR AM!?

"Victor, what the hell?" I splutter, and for the first time he seems to realize that I'm not quite as enthusiastic as he is at the moment.

"What's wrong Yuri? I thought you'd want to start practicing today, and-" He starts off, but I cut him off. Usually I'd be a lot shyer around him, but when it comes to waking me up too early, I have more fury than a wet cat in a clothes dryer.

"Victor! It's four in the fucking morning!" I yell, pinning him with a glare.

"It's- what? I'm so sorry Yuri, I must still be jet lagged, I wasn't thinking, and I-" Victor blurts hurriedly, and I let my glare soften at how flustered he looks. 

"It's fine." I interrupt, not wanting him to keep explaining. It's far too early to be talking, anyway.

Victor bites his lip, standing awkwardly above me, clearly not sure how to continue.

"Should I just- let you sleep then?" He asks, scratching the back of his neck adorably.

"Well, as long as I'm already up we can get an early start. But we are NOT doing this again, okay?" I say, and he breaks into a smile instantly.

"Okay!" He beams, and I roll my eyes at how happy he is this early in the morning. Ugh, morning people.

I tell him that I need to get dressed, so he bounces out of the room. I take my time getting dressed, still trying to wake up. I'm nearly falling asleep again on my dresser when Victor comes back in.

"Yuri!" He shouts, holding up a cup to me. "I made you a smoothie!"

I try and fail to hide a smile at his cheerfulness, grabbing the cup from his hand and shuffling out of the room. Victor, undeterred by my lack of a response, simply bounds along behind me. We make it to the front door before he starts talking again, a feat I'm sure was very difficult for him judging by the way he blurts his next words one on top of another.

"What do you want to start with? For my practices, I would usually start with a run, then when I got to the rink do stretches, skate warm-ups, do cardio, and then practice jumps and turns. How does that sound?" He asks me, and I take a minute to process all of his words. By the time I do, though, he's already grabbed the cup from my hands and replaced it with a pair of my running shoes.

I slip them on, and open the door, not bothering to answer him as it's clear I agree from my actions.

Victor winces as he realizes that the light that'd been streaming in our windows when we woke up was from the streetlamp outside, and it was in fact still dark outside. Deciding to let him feel guilty as punishment for waking me up so damn early, I simply start jogging toward the rink.

After a moment of confusion, Victor starts to jog along after me. We run the whole way to the rink, and even though it isn't far, by the time we get there I'm breathing hard, and I'm sure look like a mess. 

Victor, on the other hand, has only gotten lightly pink cheeks from the run and looks like a damn angel. Unfair.

***

"Yuri! Just 10 more." Victor encourages, and I groan out loud, my abs burning from the effort. This is my fifth set of 50 crunches, and I'm about ready to pass out. Victor said this routine would whip me into shape, but I didn't think it'd kill me in the process.

"I don't want to!" I pant out between crunches, and Victor just giggle at me.

"You're so close! Don't give up now!" He encourages, and I glare at him through the last five. 

I'm FINALLY done. I never want to do crunches again.

"Ready to try some jumps?" Victor asks, and I just stare at him. Is he actually serious right now? How in the world can I land a jump with no ab muscles left?

"Or maybe a lunch break first..." He amends, and I nod immediately. I could do with a break, and food sounds amazing right about now.

Victor pulls our lunches out of the back my mother had packed for us last night, and we sit across from each other, me cross legged and he with his legs sprawled out on either side of me, both of us eating our lunches.

"Yuri?" Victor says, and I look up from my food. He waits a moment, before telling me,

"You know, you talk a lot more when you're swearing at me for waking you up early." I roll my eyes, and shove a very unattractively large bite of rice into my mouth.

"I'm serious, Yuri." Victor retrys, and I cock my head sideways. I don't understand what he means.

"I want to get to know you Yuri! I can't do that if you won't talk to me. Did I do something wrong?" He pouts, and I swallow the rice in my mouth.

"What do you want to know?" I ask quietly, before shoving another large bite into my mouth. I'm hungry, he shouldn't judge.

"Can I ask anything?" He asks, and I nod. I'm not very interesting, it's not like I have any secrets or anything.

"Favorite color?" He starts.

"Silver or blue." I answer, and he starts shooting off questions almost faster than I can answer them.

"Age?"

"23"

"Best friend?

"Phichit Chulanont."

"Best skating skill?"

"Stamina."

"Favorite Animal?"

"Dog."

"Girlfriend?"

"Erm- no." I blush looking down at my lunch.

"Boyfriend, then." He shoots back.

"No." I say again.

"Exes?" I can feel him staring at me. How can I tell him I've never had a relationship? He'll think I'm such a loser- not like he doesn't already. I don't do well with people! He can understand that, right? Besides, how would I have time for dating, with my skating career and all. Besides, I've had a crush on someone who was totally unattainable most of my life...

"No." I say firmly, and he looks surprised. Guess he didn't expect that one. But he continues,

"Crushes?" and I blush harder, trying desperately not to give away the fact that my longest, fiercest crush was the very one asking me the question.

"N-no." I blurt, looking away. He seems to understand I don't want to talk about it, so he asks another question.

"Any pets?"

"No, my dog died."

"I'm sorry. Favorite food?"

"Pork cutlet bowl!"

"Ah yes, I knew that. Why do you skate?"

I think a moment, before answering, "Because I want to prove I can do it."

"Do what?" His brow furrows, he's confused.

"Be the best." I answer, and his eyes light up in understanding. Instead of asking another question, though, he simply keeps eating. I do the same, and we each finish our lunches without speaking another word.


End file.
